Commit the impossible
by Just fuck me Cato
Summary: That left one person, Carson, who we knew would be the most fun of all. "I'm giving you the guy you hate the most, beautiful, you know since you came up with this idea..." She bit her lip and stared at Ashley "Just tell me who the goddamn man-whore is for shits sake" She explained breaking the silence she left. -Do i suck at summeries? Oh well who cares?
1. Who are they?

_chapter 1_ "So..." Krystal Summers questioned, "What's this years challenge?"

Us four have been coming up with things to do during our year since we started at Hogwarts, like in 3rd year where we had to keep our grades up to A's for the whole year.

"How about clothing," Suggested Ashley Stewards "We could wear tight clothing for the whole year..."

"NO!" the rest of us exclaimed as we looked over at her.

"We could, you know, Kill someone and..."

"Sofia shut up, and you wonder why you're a slytherin" said Krystal as she gave me a dirty look.

"It was just an idea." I pouted as Carson Lerman gave me a smile.

"I've got it!" she yelled and stood up from my couch across from the one i was at.  
"What?" we questioned

"Each of us have to get a guy of the others choosing to fuck us" We all groaned but agreed because that was the only one that seemed to be interesting.  
"Okay, so who get's who?" I questioned and looked over at her again

"Umm, Sofia, " She giggled and looked at me with a smirk "Draco Malfoy" My eyes widened as i stared at her in disbelief "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? OF ALL GUYS YOU CHOSE THAT DOUCHEBAG!" She just smiled and turned away

Sofia Burnett is the Violent-crazy one of the four but makes up for it with her klutz-ness. When she's not screaming, or yelling, she's chasing someone with a knife, falling down, or in someone's nightmares. Under the dark eyeliner, band shirts, and skinny jeans is a nice, sensitive person who doesn't want to get hurt, so deciding to hurt other people will stop that. At 5'2 she's not that short but is really petite. Her brown/black waves are constantly covering her brown eyes with just a hint of gold in them. Like they say "The eyes are the door to the soul." (Or is that just me?)

"Okay Sofia, choose someone for Krystal..." I sat there deliberating until i was struck by a thought. "Kris, I'm giving you a ginger." I sat there expressionless as i watched her stare me down with fire in her eyes. "Weasley?" She turned red at the thought of him, we all knew she had a crush on him since the day we sat in the same boat together with him.

Krystal Summers is the girl next door who you want to a Quidditch match with. She's Tomboyish, shorts and a loose shirt is her style and don't expect to see her ever in a dress. She's caring, and nice, as well as the "ear-virgin" of our group which means she's really innocent. She has medium-length red curly hair and is about 5'4 the tallest of them all.

I nodded and looked over at Ashley "Now do one for Ashley," Krystal quickly flashed a smile and said "OH, looks like Ashy-poo is going to have to get some Potter." We all burst into laughter as we watched her face cringe at the name. "Wait, what, why couldn't it be Neville, or Blaize Zabini for crying out loud? You just had to give me the boy with the weird scar on his head with no sex appeal at all?"

Ashley Stewards, the slut in the group who wears low cut shirts and booty shorts and is always provocative or up for a good fuck. She seemed shallow, just looking for a one night stand, but inside there was a sweet girl who was searching for the right person. She got everyone with her looks, Blond hair, Piercing blue eyes, and stood about 5'0 with nice cheek bones.

That left one person, Carson, who we knew would be the most fun of all. "I'm giving you the guy you hate the most, beautiful, you know since you came up with this idea..." She bit her lip and stared at Ashley "Just tell me who the goddamn man-whore is for shits sake" She explained breaking the silence she left. "Okay, okay, calm your tits." She said and leaned closer to whisper to us "Blaise. Zabini." She said between breaths for effect. Carson just sat there, and closed her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose "You mean my head ache-creator?" We all smiled at our "interesting" friend.  
Carson was the weirdo who was just as crazy as Sofia, though maybe a bit more toned down. She adored her jeans and blouses. She was a bit random, too. Average height, just a little taller than Ashley, you could tell she was more awkward than the rest of the girls. Her dirty blonde-brown hair was always kept in a pony-tail, and her light green eyes looked tinted with blue in certain light. She was perfect.

"Well, now that that's over," I yawned "Let's go to bed so we are well rested" We trudged up the stairs and into our room each of us thinking of the guy we had to bed before this year ended.

If only it was that simple


	2. The train

_chapter 2 _  
The four of us sighed as we got our trunks from upstairs when my mom honked her horn from outside. After stuffing them into the car we climbed in the back seat."Come on mom, we have to get to King's cross fast or we won't be able to get a good compartment" I said annoyed as we stopped at another light "Sofia Louise Burnett i do not need a back-seat driver, we will get there when we do!" I winced at my full name but sighed and leaned back into my seat.  
When we finally arrived at King's Cross about ten minutes later we all dashed through the wall and ran onto the train with 2 minutes left before it started moving, we were always late for important things. As we passed compartments full of kids we sighed knowing once again we wouldn't be able to sit together.  
"Well girls, i guess we'll see you later, don't forget to meet by Fredrick.." Carson giggled at the name of the rock we always met up at as she parted ways with me away from Ashley and Krystal.

(Sofia POV)  
We walked down the rows staring through the doors of the compartments looking for empty ones.

"THERE'S ONE!" Carson screamed in my ear as i looked to the left and sighed. Of course, the only compartment open would have to have Malfoy and his gang in it, fuck the world. We stumbled through the doors and shoved our trunks onto the shelves not bothering to ask if we could sit in here.

"Oh joy, my favorite Slytherins" Malfoy said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Great, i get to sit with this Arrogant son of a bitch who thinks that he is SO much better than everyone else. "Malfoy be quiet, no one asked you to open your ugly face." Carson said as i giggled but sent her a glare as she took the spot near Blaise leaving the only spot next to the prince of douches. "Thanks a lot.." I mouthed to her as i unwillingly took the seat next to him. As soon as i sat down he leaned away and i groaned. "Grow some balls, bastard" I said, and the train started moving.

This was going to be a long day.

(Krystal point of view)

The first compartment we passed had only 4 people in it, so Ashley and i walked in. As she put her trunk on the shelf i stood there awkwardly looking at who was there. I saw Harry, Ginny, Hermoine ewwww, and Ron. As i looked over at him our eyes met and i blushed as red as a cherry. "Kris, Kris, KRIS!" Ashley shouted at me as i snapped out of my daydream "Wh-what?" I blinked and looked around seeing everyone staring at me. "Are you going to put up your trunk or just stand there like an idiot?" I glared at her but looked away and put it on the shelf when i saw Ron watch the bottom of Ashley's shirt go up and show her stomach. Just as i walked to go sit next to her the train started moving and i tumbled onto Ron's lap making Hermoine groan and shove me to the ground. Both Ron and Harry got to the ground and helped me up as their wannabe "Girlfriends" stared me down. I ploped down onto the seat next to my best friend and leaned my head on the shoulder sighing,

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
